The only thought
by realmofinsanity64
Summary: Bella is a vampire and thinks she has moved on. She attends forks high school and is encountered with two familiar pair of topaz eyes. Friendships will be tested, hearts will be broken,but will true love concur all? Set 95 years after Edward left Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST TRY AT FANFIC .**

98 years ago.

I stared at my reflection, my eyes a crimson red,no imperfections anywhere on my body. The purple ashes that surrounded me. In a way, I'm glad this happened to me, it gave me proof that they still existed.I had a burning in the back of my throat. I needed blood lots of it.

"Bells! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for school!" Harmony yelled breaking my flashback.

"I'm getting dressed, god damn it!" I yelled back.I got dressed in a striped v neck shirt that made my cleavage show just a bit some blue skinny jeans and black high heels. I left my hair down in curls and added a bit of strawberry perfume on my neck.

I looked at harmony and she was wearing a red corset belted with a black cardigan, some leather pants and red golden hair showering over hair shoulders .

"Did you manage to hunt yesterday?" She asked while looking down to her schedule.

"No, but I'm going to. You know I don't have to hunt to keep my self in control."

"Whatever, come on."

This was the first time since my transformation that I had stepped foot anywhere close to forks high school. But, this was it I was a new person.

When iI was transformed , my personality changed as well. I wasn't shy or self conscious anymore. I was strong and easy going.

You are probably wondering how I was turned.

Well, when Edward left me, I pathetically waited for him that night, hoping he would see how much he meant to.

Victoria turned me.

She thought I would help her, and it would hurt Edward if I was the one who killed him or if he killed me.

As a newborn, I had recieved three powers.

I could shield myself and others from other vampires power, I was a lie detector, and I could control things and people with a mere flick of my finger.

I had killed Victoria, knowing what she was planning to do to me afterwards.

I learned to control my thirst and live in everyday society. I eventually met Harmony in Russia while I had been there for college. We have been living together ever since.

* * *

><p>I doodled on my notebook during all the classes that led up to lunch.<p>

As I walked through the cafeteria, I smirked as I felt everone's eyes on my "sister" and I.

I smelled something though, something familiar. Suddenly, I felt two pixie arms enveloping me into a hug.

I turned and saw him.

Standing. There. Wide eyed.

"Bella?"

**Review or not ... cool beans. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Authors note: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Enjoy!**

I gave Harmony a look and told her to wait for me at a table.

I shielded our conversation from everyone in the cafeteria, to avoid people hearing.

"Oh my god, Bella its you! I can't believe this, Esme and Carlisle are going to freak. We have to go shopping! You look amazing, wait how are you... well you know." She said slowly releasing me from the hug.

Emmett was giving me a bear hug now, and it didn't hurt like it used to.

Rosalie smiled warmly and waved.

Jasper had guilt in his eyes and smiled.

"Hey. It's nice... um seeing you guys but, this isn't the time or place to talk about this." I said motioning around the cafeteria." I have to get back to my sister."I finished while catching Edward glancing at me.

I walked away slowly as they just stared at me.

"What happened bells?" Harmony asked.

I motioned a finger on my mouth and tapped my ear, showing her they would hear us.

I pulled out Pride and Prejudice, and began reading. I couldn't concentrate however.

Why would they be so happy to see me, if they left me in the first place?

The bell rang, and I walked to English. The only class that never seized to amaze me.

I sat in an empty desk, and took out my notebook.

The bell rang and I felt Edward sit down next to me.

"Hey Edward," I said nonchalantly while drawing on my notebook, only looking up to pretend to take notes.

"Hi Bella," he responded after what seemed like minutes. He said looking intensely at me. ," Do you think we could talk later... afterschool?"

"'bout what?" I asked now glancing at his topaz eyes. They were as gorgeous as ever.

"Well, you know, about what happened between us." He said pausing and looking down at his empty side of the desk.

"That ship sailed a long time ago Edward. I have to go hunting afterschool anyways." I said hesitantly, as I stood up and grabbed my stuff, a second before the bell rang.

I dropped my bag at my locker and began walking towards art class.

I heard a familiar tune ringing in my ears, my lullaby. Edward was playing it in the music room beside my art class.

As I got situated, I found inspiration flowing through me. You think you know someone, until they prove you wrong. I drew a woman, half her face was pleasant and nice and the other was red haired and had an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>I dropped harmony off and went through the forest. I drained the blood of 2 bears. I heard someone moving and pounced on top of them. I met a pair of blue eyes.<p>

"Riley?" I spoke unsure,probably smiling like an idiot.

"Heck of a way to say hi," he said smirking, pointing out that I was still on top of him.

**Good... Bad? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ," I said humorlessly while I pulled him up with me. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"To give you this..," he said as he cupped my cheeks and gave me the second most romantic kiss since... God Bella don't think about him while kissing Riley.

We broke apart after I heard harmony cough from behind me.

"No wonder you were spending such a long time hunting." She said jokingly

I scoffed and walked with Riley hand in hand towards our house.

Riley has to be the most romantic free willingly person I have ever met. He helped me try to burn the bridge I ever built with Edward.

Riley was just so easy going and almost always kept me on my toes. He had that brown hair that no matter how much you tousled, it would look perfect. Those blue eyes that you could swim in, and his body! He was too good for his own good just like Edward.

I spend all night wrapped in Riley's arms imaging them being someone else's.

* * *

><p>The sun perched from through the window; it was sunny today!<p>

I dressed in a blue romper belted with a brown belt, and black gladiator sandals.

I left a note for Riley for when he got back from hunting. I got my sunglasses and stepped out into the sun, with Harmony.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful day at school, I received a text message from an unknown number;<p>

**Bella , come by my house after school. We have to talk about certain things. - Alice**

I drove to the all to similar, Cullen house, I parked my car and was greeted by Esme.

"Bella, you must come in, you don't want anyone to see you in the sun." She said motioning inside.

I stepped out of the shade, into the sun, while Esme looked puzzled and shocked in my direction. The other Cullens had heard the commotion and were looking at me as well.  
>I<p>

walked inside and sat on a futon couch.

" So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, hesitantly as I looked at their expressions."Hello?" I asked waving my hand jokingly.

" Oh, I don't know. Maybe you can start by answering how you can walk in the sun without sparkling like a freak'n fairy." Emmett answered laughing.

Way to go Bella, you got your eventful day.

**O.o**  
><strong>Ooh<strong>**. Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Author's note: Sorry for not updating for a while. Here you go, enjoy! I do not own Twilight, just this fanfic idea. Stephanie Meyer does though... :D  
><strong>_

_**Featuring **_**"A thousand years" by Christina Perri. It fan- Freaking amazing!**

* * *

><p>"Well, the only reason that you guys do "sparkle like a freakn fairy", I began teasingly," is because of the punishment bestowed on you."<p>

"Punishment?" Carlisle asked intrigued by my choice of words.

"Yes, it's the punishment you receive for ever hurting a human or drinking a human's blood. It sends your body into a frenzy; and ultimately leads to not being able to walk in the sun." I explained.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Rosalie asked putting the pieces together.

"No, I find it quite repulsive. That is why my sister, Rile... uh, and I can walk in the sun." I answered, noticing their shocked expressions.

"I'm impressed, little sister." Emmett belted, breaking the silence. I chuckled softly.

"Bella, how did you... well turn into a... vampire?" Alice asked softly as she sat next to me.

"To make a long story short, Victoria turned me." I said, as I saw Edward clench his teeth and start for the door. I flicked my finger and stopped him.

"Edward, calm down. Jasper?" I asked, while he smiled and nodded. "I killed her, trust me."

"What? She's dead? How is that possible? Why did she turn you and not come after me?" Edward asked as I put him down.

"Victoria was a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. She figured it would hurt more, if I was the one that ended your and your family's existence. She knew I had a reason to, after what happened." I said as I turned to face Edward. After all this time, he was still as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on him. I continued, " I refused and had stored anger that I had to let go of. She never saw it coming. What I just used on you, was one of my gifts."

_**I have died everyday**_

_**waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more..**_

I turned to Edward, as I picked up my phone, "Excuse me for a second please."

They nodded; while Edward looked with pain filled eyes.

"Hello?" I asked breathless.

"Hey Bella, it's Riley. We need to talk. Am I interrupting something?"

" are you hurt? Is Harmony hurt?" I asked frantically, as I felt a calm wave envelop me. I looked up and smiled at Jasper.

Riley chuckled,"Of course not. Just come home as soon as possible, okay? I need to tell you something and I miss you. I love you."

I instinctively answered, "I love you, too."

That was how it was for me after Edward. 25% feeling 75% instinct.

I swear I heard Edward growl. I hung up my phone.

"Is that who you left my brother for?" Rosalie asked now glaring. " I do give you some credit, for not ending up with the dog. Jacob."

**There you go! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**Author's note: Hey, you guys! I hope you guys enjoy my writings. I do not own Twilight (sadly) , Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Review if you like please! Reviews make me procrastinate a little less. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"What are you talking about? I met Riley two years ago, in England?" I turned to Edward, confusion evident on my face. Then it hit me. "You lied to them. This has to be low even for you."<p>

"Son, what is she talking about?" Carlisle asked.

I cannot believe that all this time, they thought that I would have the audacity to leave the person I love for someone else. I felt so stupid for ever trusting Edward.

I felt anger and a familiar emptiness raising from the pit of my stomach. I shielded myself from Jasper as he tried to calm me down.

"I'll tell you what happened. I'm not the one who left Edward. I'm not the one who left; leaving the other crying on the wet forest floor, on the day they ceased to live. I'm not the one that left the other; wondering the woods alone, trying to quench an UN-quenchable thirst." I began motioning to my now unbeating broken heart. "I wasn't the one who broke a silly human's heart. He told me he didn't want me anymore. I guess, I was just a time slot..."

I had unshed tears in my eyes, but I continued, "Edward. You...you just lost the bit of respect that I had left for you."

With the close proximity of our bodies, I could see the regret in his eyes, but I couldn't trust him. Not now, anyways. Him being here, made me want to cup his cheek and say I forgive you, but I can't.

I turned and saw Jasper, with guilt written in his eyes as the room fell silent. He must think he's responsible for all this, because of the accident on my 18th birthday.

"Jasper, it's not your fault," I said with the little power I had left." I guess, things between Edward and I weren't meant to be." I said softly as I enveloped into a hug, along with almost everyone else. I flashed my eyes on Edward, to quickly to feel any regret.

"I should be going. Thank you for having me." I whispered. My eyes had betrayed me and held Edward's gaze, as I hesitantly walked out into the rain. I started running, but couldn't help feeling the familiar emptiness as I left.

**Review please! Oh and don't worry, true love always finds a way to be together, after all. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

**Author's note: Hey! I (sadly) do not own Twilight, the Genius, Stephanie Meyer does. Anywho, if you like my writing so far or want to comment on it, Please review. Thanks a whole bunch! :)**

**Edward P.O.V. **

My angel, informed us why she could walk in the sun, without "sparkling like a freak'n fairy". I smiled to myself, noting that although she is a vampire, she will never be monster. Bella began talking about Victoria and how she played a part in her transformation, and I started for the door. I was stopped by Bella's gift. I hated myself for making her go through that, alone.

"Calm down Edward." Jasper warned in-audibly.

_**I have died everyday**_

_**waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

I couldn't help but think of all the pain I made Bella go through, as I heard her cell phone go off. She turned to me, as she excused herself.

It stung when she said "I love you," to someone that wasn't me.

"That bitch!" Rosalie thought.

"Guess we found who to hunt down now, huh Eddy." Emmett thought.

I growled softly.

"Is that who you left my brother for?" Rosalie growled, with anger seeping through her eyes. "I do give you some credit, for not ending up with the dog. Jacob."

"What are you talking about? I met Riley two years ago in England." Bella explained. She turned to me with confusion dancing in her eyes, until it was replaced with resentment."You lied to them has to be low, even for you."

"Son, what is she talking about?" Carlisle asked.

I was at a loss of words, I didn't want to remember the day that I committed the biggest mistake of my existence. My family was broken after we moved from Forks. Esme let her flowers wilt; Carlisle wasn't passionate about his job anymore; Alice didn't shop; and Jasper spent his time in the basement, blaming himself. Rosalie had become quiet all together and Emmett stopped making jokes.

I was brought out of my reverie when my goddess spoke.

"I'll tell you what happened. I'm not the one who left Edward. I'm not the one who left; leaving the other crying on the wet forest floor, on the day they ceased to live. I'm not the one that left the other; wondering the woods alone, trying to quench an UN-quenchable thirst." She motioned to her still heart. I cringed inwardly, knowing I had broken it."I wasn't the one who broke a silly human's heart. He told me he didn't want me anymore. I guess, I was just a time slot..."

Her words cut me skin deep. I felt horrible with what I had done. She didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve her.

"You...you just lost the bit of respect that I had left for you." She said to me, with hesitation. My love, unconsciously raised her cupped hand to my cheek, with regret flooding her eyes, but then abruptly pulled back before it made it's destination.

She turned to Jasper, noticing his guilt filled eyes." Jasper, it's not your fault. I guess things between him and I weren't meant to be." She said softly as she hugged him.

She hugged everyone, and flashed her eyes at me so fast, I didn't know whether she truly did.

"I should be going. Thank you for having me." She said holding my gaze as she hesitantly left.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Care to explain, what the hell was going on in your mind? Why would you do that? You endangered her! And on top of that, you made Alice promise to not check up on her?" Rosalie yelled.

I was surprised by her sudden interest. Emmett hugged her waist from behind.

"You hurt our baby sister and lied to us." Emmet belted.

"I thought you loved her." Alice murmured.

I lost it.

"I did and still do. I will love her till the end of eternity. I thought I was protecting her from getting hurt. I thought Victoria would go after me, not her. If I could take it back, I would. Trust me, I would. I never intended this to happen." I said looking to where Bella had been standing.

Everyone's expressions softened. I felt Esme hug me softly, as Carlisle patted my back comforting.

"You handled things badly, Edward. But, you should take action, instead of moping around." Carlisle said.

"Yeah Eddy, you could still get her back, you know." Emmett added.

"She has someone new now. She doesn't feel anything but hate towards me." I said as I rubbed the nape of my neck.

" Not exactly. She's hurt, but still loves you more than anything in the world." Jasper responded, as he wrapped his arms over Alice's small frame.

:"Tomorrow's a new day, Edward. True love is a once in a moment thing. You have to fight for her or at least for her forgiveness." Alice said while reaching up to kiss Jasper's cheek. She continued softly," Trust me, Edward. It doesn't take a psychic to know she still loves you. But if it helps...

' She tapped her finger lightly on her temple.

I will fight for her until the end of eternity.

**Review S'il vous plait! Jk, not french at all. But Review please. In fact I have two really amazing chapters ready to be updated, but... I will wait until I get a minimun of 7 reviews. Why 7? Because it's awesome! Anyways that's all for now. See ya! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: Hey, Realmofinsanity64 here! I have a lot of exciting ideas for this story, but and I'm working on it. As for my updating schedule, I guess it would be a chapter every week, or if I have extra time on my hands it will be more. Anyways, enjoy!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The audacity he has to ask if we could talk about what happened between us. Urgh, but he also looked as if he truly regretted everything. Maybe I should go apologize. Wait, no. What am I saying?<p>

"Bella," Riley asked, facing to the open window, as his dark brown hair flew in the light breeze.

"What's wrong?"

"I..I.." he stuttered. "I called you because I wanted to see if you were safe."

I raised my eyebrow. "Riley, that's not true. You can tell me anything. Right?"  
>I grabbed his hand, soothingly. He retreated.<p>

"Bella, I slipped … I killed an innocent person. I don't think I can stop." He said in a husky whisper, as he turned to face me. A shadow casted over, his ice blue eyes."I know what you're thinking. I'm a monster."

"You're not. People like us always slip up. The difference between you and them, is that you're gonna learn from your mistake. I'll help you to the best of my ability." I said as I enveloped him into a hug, and slowly kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>I dialed the only person I knew I could always trust. Alice.<p>

Ring, Ring, Ri...

"For a psychic, you are pretty bad at knowing when your phone is going to ring." I joked.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was trying to concentrate on Edward, so he doesn't do anything stupid." She said as she came to a whisper. "I haven't seen him since you left."

"Take care of him... for me." I responded softly. I wouldn't be able to exist knowing that he didn't.

"Is that Bella? Hey Bellsy! It's Emmett."

"Emmett go away! I'm trying to have a decent conversation with her. Rose!" Alice squealed.

Suddenly the other line was quiet.

"Continue Bella, please."

"Alice I.."

"Need my help? It's gonna cost you." She giggled in her sing-song voice.

I heard a musical chuckle coming through the phone, along with Alice.  
>Edward.<p>

Oh god.  
><strong>That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed. Later! :]<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Author's note: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, as much as I do writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviews/ reads. Here goes. :D**

I felt the rain pelt against my marble skin, as I stepped onto the flower infested balcony. The amazing smell of freesia and rain filled the air.

I established a compromise with Alice. She would contact the Denali clan for Riley, but I would have to talk to Edward. Face to face.

Somewhere deep inside me, I longed for him. However, I can't just leave Riley in his time of need; especially for someone that I don't think I ever knew. As much as I try to push him out, there's this extraordinary amount that resists anymore of him leaving me.

"Bells... it's time for you to go." Harmony whispered, as she stood at the door way.

"What about Riley?" I asked as I looked at the floor boards.

"I'll take care of him. I promise," She responded as I put on my coat. She enveloped me into a hug. She proceeded in a whisper,"Take care of yourself Bella."

I simply nodded as I walked outside. Deciding I didn't want to take Harmony's car, I continued to walk in the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>I walked aimlessly into the cafeteria, with an apple and a book in hand. Before I could sit at a table, I was being carried by Emmett towards a waiting Alice.<p>

"What happened to you? You look dead." Alice said as she motioned to my sweats and tee. I couldn't help but smirk at her choice of words.

"I got a lot on my mind." I replied, noticing that Edward wasn't there.

"Well, Tanya said she would be arriving in a couple days. Speaking of... We have to go shopping! Let's see. We need shoes, dresses, bags.." She began listing. Emmett had seen the face I made, and went into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>About halfway through English, Edward walked in and took his seat next to me. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, he turned to me and handed me a letter before leaving.<br>I hesitantly opened it, to find neatly written calligraphy.

_Bella,_

_Meet me in our the meadow, after you return from your shopping trip. ( I must apologize for that by the way.) I need to tell you how much I love you. I need to explain…I know I don't deserve your company, but please come._

_Yours forever,  
>Edward A. Cullen<em>

**I hope you enjoyed. Thanks a lot! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**Author's note:**  
><strong>Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It's really amazing to hear feedback from my readers. I hope you guys ease up on Edward after this chapter. The bold font is Bella's thoughts. :) Featuring "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine. Enjoy! * Disclaimer: I do not own twilight !<strong>

* * *

><p>I found out two things today; shopping with Alice wasn't as bad as I remembered. Even as a vampire, it is physically impossible to keep up with her when it comes to clothing. The other is that even though I'm bulletproof, letting Alice give me a makeover is like letting all hell break loose.<p>

"Bella! Stop moving!" Alice chirped, as she attempted to curl my hair. I squirmed once more, fiddling with the black bow around my sleeveless, blue chiffon dress.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have to get me all dolled up for tonight. I'm just talking to Edward." I said, my voice getting shaky as I ended. In reality, however, I could literally feel my still heart, hemorrhage inside my body.

"Well, you should look like a knock out, to show him what he gave up. He truly is stupid." Rosalie said, as she lightly placed makeup on my face. Alice gently punched her arm, laughing awkwardly.

".. are... done!" Alice smiled, shaking my hair a little.

I looked into the mirror and was surprised, by how amazing I looked. Let's just say that these past days, I've felt like the old me again. Alice and Rosalie took my shocked face into account, and began giggling.

I walked into the living room to see Emmett finish wrestling Jasper. Alice and Rosalie gave me a hug and blessings as I walked to the door. Jasper calmed down my nerves.

"Don't have **too **much fun with Edward tonight, Bella!" Emmett yelled as he wiggled his eyebrows in my direction. I walked out giggling, seeing Rose slap the back of his head.

* * *

><p>I suddenly felt vibrations in my empty stomach. I deeply breathed in unnecessary air; noticing that in just a few steps, I would be in the presence of Adonis himself.<br>_**Calm down Bella. You'll be fine.** _

"Bella? Are you alright?" spoke the velvet voiced man, as we stood a few steps away from the meadow.

"Umm.. yeah." Nice Bella. Way to show your in control.

"You sure?" He asked, worry swimming in his eyes. I nodded and began walking in the direction of the meadow, until I was stopped. "Do you mind... uh.. if I blindfold you?" He said, adorably squinting his eyes.

**_What are you thinking? Do not let him do it!_**

_"_I don't mind." I said, as I mentally slapped my head. He smiled triumphantly, as he blindfolded me with blue silk.

"You look amazing, by the way." He said, leaning into my ear intentionally, after tying the silk. I nodded shaking.

**_Keep in control, Bella. You have Ril..._**

"We're here." Edward said softly, untying. I felt his breath on my skin.

The moonlight cascaded over the swaying wildflowers, embedded in the soft green grass. A modest white gazebo, engulfed with lights and roses, centered beautifully in the middle. The light breeze making the walloping trees rustle and dance.

**_I was a quick wet boy, _**  
><strong><em>diving too deep for coins <em>**  
><strong><em>All of your street light eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>wide on my plastic toys <em>**  
><strong><em>Then when the cops closed the fair,<em>**  
><strong><em>I cut my long baby hair <em>**  
><strong><em>Stole me a dog-eared map <em>**  
><strong><em>and called for you everywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>Have I found you<em>**

"Shall we?" Edward asked, smiling crookedly, as he held his hand out to me.

I nodded as unshed tears pooled in my eyes. We walked hand in hand, just like the first time at prom, into the gazebo.

**_Have I found you _**  
><strong><em>Flightless bird, <em>**  
><strong><em>jealous, <em>**  
><strong><em>weeping <em>**  
><em><strong>or lost you<strong>,_  
><strong><em>American mouth<em>**  
><strong><em>Big pill looming<em>**

"You remembered?" I asked softly.

"It was one of the best nights of my existence. You were...are the best part of my existence, Bella." He said, his topaz eyes dancing with mine. I knew he wasn't lying.

"Then why leave? I would have crossed rivers, jumped mountains just to be with you," I finished concentrating on his blue dress shirt.

"Bella," he put his finger under my chin. "If I could take it back I would. I thought I could protect you by deleting me from your life. Victoria wouldn't have you as a target if I did... I returned 6 months later, only to find that you had died in a car accident. I visited your grave every day, until we all left for Alaska."

This wasn't a lie either. I chuckled sadly, remembering Jacob and I faking my death. Seeing Charlie's heart break, as he found my truck charred.

**_You have to get over it Bella. What happened is in the past. Take baby steps for the future._**

"Bella. Never think for a moment that I ever stopped loving you, because it's physically impossible for me. My still, passion filled heart will always belong to you." Edward said, as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I forgive you. The only thought that passed through my head, as I took my last breath was: I would experience the most excruciating pain, just to see you again. I just don't think I can give in to my feelings for you right now. Riley needs me. He was there when I needed him, now I have to be there for him. I'm sorry, but it's crap timing." I finished, looking into his deflated eyes. Kissing his cheek one last time, I turned and ran home.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I really like this chapter, but it's too soon for them to get together. Edward has to gain her trust again, and Riley needs Bella. Soo, Thanks! Lates! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the holidays, and are as psyched for the new year as I am! Anyways, I sincerely appreciate everyone for reading and giving me feedback on my writing. I hope I can answer some of your questions in this chapter. Merci beaucoup! ;)**  
><strong>*Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor will I ever... :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella P.O.V.<strong>

With the intention of not seeing Edward for a couple days, I had agreed to watch Riley, while Harmony attended school. The words he spoke made a shiver run down my spine.

_You were...are the best part of my existence, Bella._

I absentmindedly ran a finger through my mahogany hair. Harmony had left an hour ago, with the intention of going hunting after school. I stared up to the popcorn ceiling, attempting to find a picture along the bumps and crevices.

"What are you thinking about?" Riley asked calmly as he laid his head on my lap.

To be honest, I worried about how dangerously relaxed he was. I ran my fingers through his hair; refusing to answer his question. Instead, I continued tracing his features. His melodic voice made him sound tranquil, but his face showed agitation and pain.

"How are you feeling?" I asked huskily. The thought of not having control over my thirst would frighten me. Being at war with myself, as I agonizingly felt my scalding thirst grow, second... by second, would be excruciating.

"It hurts...I can feel the venom chafe against my throat. He didn't deserve to die, Bella. Don't let me hurt more innocent people. Please..." He answered breathlessly. I kissed him softly, wanting his pain to disappear. Letting out a ragged breath, I poured him the last of the animal blood Harmony had collected.  
>When it had been me suffering, he knew how to distract me from reality. It would be the smallest things he did that placed a smile on my face. I instantly felt guilty for not being able to do the same for him.<p>

"I promise. The Denali Clan and I will help y..." I started, only to be cut off by my ringing phone. I froze as my eyes laid on the caller ID, hoping for the person on the other line not to be the same person from all those years ago.

_**UNKNOWN CALLER**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed, even though I know it's really short! If I can't whip up another Chapter before New year's, then I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! Thank you! :D<strong>


End file.
